A story
by CrimsionKariah
Summary: Sakura's been hiding something all her life. She lives with her cousins, since her parents died. She lost everything. But, a new semester in school, what will happen? SasuSaku friendship, maybe something more! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

My eyes wont see the reality, as if there half closed, as if my mind cant process the important things in life.

As if Im dying.

And as my body and soul got taken away, I whispered to him,

"Sometimes the things we dream about the most, are things our hearts fear the most.."

His faced filled with sadness, tears rolling down his face, Staring into those beautiful, midnight blue eyes, I instantly felt nothing. I couldn't feel anything at all. Could I love him?

Why would he love me? Why would he love an immortal?

He bent his head down to my ear and whispered,

"I love you. You are the one I care most about in this world. I need you in my world.. rather you immortal or mortal.. I'll never forget about you.."

He lifted his head up, staring into my eyes, me staring back, power filled his eyes. What could I say? What do I say? I nodded, I felt the need to cry... but knowing I cant cry..

He lifted his head up, looking at me, the silver in his hand.

As the knife came down, I felt no pain as the blackness took over me, last thing I herd was the sound of cloth ripping, and a cry of pain...

Kariah: I might make this into a story... REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! :3

~Kariah


	2. TheFirstRealChapter

Sakura sighed as she continued washing the dishes. _'Making me wash the dishes..' _She thought, accidently cutting her hand on the kinfe she was washing."GODDAAMIT ALL!" She screamed.

She looked around and got a dish towl, thanking God that no one was home. She loved her cousins to death, but she was the only one in the house who knows how to cook and everything. She sighed again, and smiled a little.

_Name: Sakura Haruno_

_Age: 14 _

_She's a loner, she hates everyone. But she doesn't show it. She lives with her two cousins, Haki who is 24, and Shin, who is 17. She acts all bubbly and cheerful around everyone. She's got straight A's, and is an honor student. Everyone thinks her life is great. But also, she hides a deep secret. _

Sakura watched as the cut healed almost instantly. She shook her head and continued washing. She sighed and looked at the water depressingly. Ever since that day.. that one day.. she was never the same.

**FLASHBACK**

_Sakura, age 10_

_Sakura was a happy child. She always looked at the bright side of life. Nothing could ever bother her. She smiled, skipping happily, coming home from school and looked up, "Its a good day to play! I wonder if Mama and Papa are happy its a good day." She continued with her skipping, singing happily. _

_She walked up to the steps of her front door, when a man she didn't know opend it and smiled, a sick smile. "Hello, Dear Sakura. Nice seeing you again."_

_Sakura stood, horror struck. She looked around, seeing as no one was home, and looked up at the man. "Wha-wha are you d-doing here.." She asked, looking at him with terrified eyes. The man smiled at her, and his eyes flashed purple. "Now listen to me young one, you hold a special power. I want you to kill your parents. If you do not, you will suffer." The man's eyes flashed purple again, and she was trapped under his spell. _

_Sakura nodded, "Yes, master." She said, and skipped to her room. The man smiled, and dissapeared. Her parents came through the door, laughing. They looked around. "Saaaaakuraaa, we have a surprise for yoou." Her mom called, setting down her bags._

_Sakura skipped down the stairs, looking at them and smiled. "Mama, Papa!" She hugged them. They both smiled and looked at eachother, then looked at Sakura. "Honey, we would like you to meet someone." Sakura looked behind her parents, and saw a young boy who looked about Sakura's age._

_ Sakura smiled and went over to him. "Hi, I'm Sakura. What's your name?" The boy smiled a tiny smile, "I'm Tohaku." He looked at her with beauiful, brown eyes. _

_"Nice meeting you, Tohaku." Sakura said, and ran back upstairs. _

_The boy hesitated, but followed after her. She looked back at him and smiled. "This is my room, I guess were sharing a room. This is gonna be fun!" She exclaimed, and Tohaku smiled. _

_Sakura went to pick up a toy, but a sharp pain went through her head, almost sounded like a whisper, 'Kill your parents... save the boy..' She shook her head, and looked at Tohaku and smiled. "Tohaku, why don't you stay up here while I go get us some snacks." she said. The boy nodded his head, and started playing. _

_Sakura went downstaris, seeing her parents in the kitchen and smiled at them. "Mama, Papa." She said. They looked at her. "Yes, our cherry blossom?" Her father said. _

_She looked at them, right in the eyes, and her eyes flashed blue. Next thing you know, they were in the ground, writhing in pain. Sakura shook her head again, and looked at her parents down on the floor, as her eyes turned back to green. _

_"M-mama.. P-papa?" She screamed, and looked at the blood all over the floor, and her parents. Tohaku came downstairs, and looked at the floor, and her with wide eyes. "What happend?" He said. "I-I don't know. I just came down here to get snacks, and they were like this!" She exclaimed, pointing at her parents._

_Tohaku looked at her with sad eyes. "We.. We better tell someone.." He said sadly. She looked at him, tears rolling down her cheeks and nodded her head. _

**ENDOFFLASHBACK**

She sighed, and wiped her eyes. _'And thats how I came here.. me and Tohaku split up..' _

She looked down sadly, putting the dishes away. _'I'd give everything.. for them back.. it's my fault.. Tohaku..' _She wiped her eyes again, and drainded the water, looking at the clock. "Oh shit, there gonna be back soon." She said and started making dinner.

After she made dinner and cleaned up, she looked at her cousins and smiled a small smile.

"I'm going to bed now." She said. They nodded.

They watched her go upstairs. Haki looked at Shin sadly. "When is she gonna start learning to not to use that fake smile around us?" He asked. Shin looked up from his book, and shrugged his shoulders. "I feel kind of bad for her.. I mean.. she was the one.." He said, but cut off as Haki glared at him. "I know. But she was under someones spell.. I wonder.." Haki said, looking down at the table in thought.

Sakura sighed and stripped down to nothing but her tank top and boxer shorts. She put on a hoodie and opend her window and went out on the roof. She sighed, pulling out the cigaretts out of her coat pocket, took one out of the package and lit one.

She looked at the sky, and put the cigarett to her mouth again, the end glowing bright red.

She herd a thud with her sensitive ears, and looked around, but saw nothing. She tightend the hoodie around her tighter and continued smoking. She felt a presence beside her and looked at him, then looked away. "What are you doing here, Sasuke?" She asked, putting out the cigarett and looked at him. Sasuke looked at her, then the cigarret and frowned. "Still haven't stopped yet, eh? You know its bad for your health."

She shrugged her shoulders and wrapped her arms around her knees, bringing them to her chest. "It doesn't matter. It doesn't effect me." She sighed. He looked at her. "I know, but still... I can't help but worry about you." He sighed. She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah, worrywart. " She said and smiled a little, hitting his shoulder lightly. He held his shoulder, pretending to be hurt. "Damn, woman. Even your light punched hurt." He said. She smirked and looked up, putting the hands behind her on the roof and looking up. "I can do much more." She said.

He looked at her, and layed back, putting his hands behind his head. "Yeah, I know. You showed me." He said, lifting his shirt up, showing the big scar on his stomach. She looked at it then looked away quickly. "Well, you deserved it." She said, pulling out another cigarett, but only to be stopped by Sasuke. He looked at her with a stearn expression. "Now now, Sakura. What did I tell you about smoking while I'm around, hmm? He said. Sakura rolled her eyes, putting it back, and looked into the dark. "Sorry sorry." She mumbled, and yawned.

Sasuke looked at her, then noticing the dark circles under her eyes and traced them with his finger. "You haven't been sleeping, have you?" He whispered, frowning. She swatted his hand away, and sighed. "No, I haven't." Sakura said. Sasuke looked at her and wrapped his arms around her, laying her on his chest.

Sakura blushed a little, and snuggled up against him. Sasuke's heartbeat always calmed her. She doesn't know why. She closed her eyes, and yawned. "I missed you.." She mumbled, and fell asleep in his arms like every other night.

Sasuke smiled, tightning his arms around her. "I missed you too.." He said, closing his eyes, not wanting for this moment to end.

* * *

So.. how is it? Good enough for a story? I had fun writing this. :3 Sorry if I made any spelling mistakes, I'm not a perfect speller. Hope you liked it! I don't own the Naruto characters, as you all know. R&R!

~Kariah


	3. SchoolTimeSucks

Keep up all the reviews, I really appreciate it! As always, I do not own Naruto and the lovely characters mentioned. Enjoy! x3

* * *

Sakura woke up to her alarm clock screaming, in her bed, also in her pajamas. She blushed brightly. _'I dont.. remember putting them on.. unless Sasuke did it..' _She blushed more, and shook her head, looking at the time. _'Only 6:30, guess I should get ready.' _She got up out of her bed, and headed straight for the bathroom.

By the time she got out, it was already 7:00. _'Guess I'm lucky school starts at 8.' _She thought to herself, and sighed. School. Great. Just another day of hell.

She went to her drawr, and picked out her cloathes. By the time she was all dressed, and ate breakfast, it was already fifteen minutes until 8. Sakura put her school bag over her shoulder, making sure her iPod was in her hoodie, took her skateboard and headed to school.

Sakura arived at school before the bell rang. She looked around, spotting Sasuke with Karin and the other popular people. She saw him glance at her and nod his head, then going back to the conversation that he was having. Sakura sighed, and started walking to her locker, but stopping as she herd some of Sasuke's fan-girls talking, Ayame and Kiri.

"Are you serious?" Kiri said to Ayame, eyes widening in shock. Ayame nodded her head. "Yeah, it's true. I herd everyone talking about it. Apparently they made it official. Sasuke Uchiha and Karin Taka are dating."

Sakura stood there, disbelief on her face. _'Karin.. and.. Sasuke.. dating?' _She thought, kind of sadly. She continued walking to her locker, and see's no other than Sasuke himself, leaning up against her locker. He looked at her and smiled a little. "Hey Sak." He said.

Sakura glanced at him and gave him a small smile and nodded her head, opening her locker, putting her skateboard in there, dropping her books in the process. "Dammit." She cursed under her breath, bending down to pick them up, but Sasuke beating her to it. She leaned up when he leaned up, him handing her her books back. "Thanks, Sasuke." She said, smiling at him a little.

He smiled a little also, looking at her. "No problem, cherry blossom."

Before she could respond, Karin yelled his name, running up to Sasuke and kissing him, pushing Sakura out of the way, making her fall over in the process. Sakura winced a little, picked up her books, and walked to her first class without another glance at Sasuke.

_'That.. he never called me cherry blossom before..' _She was in deep thought and didn't notice the guy she ran into, and started apologizing immeditaly.

"I'm sooooo sorry! I didn't mean.. I mean, I was just.. Sorry. It was my fault. I wasn't watching were I was going, and.. sorry." She said, picking her books up for the third time that day, looking at the man above her.

"It's okay, no need to apologize. I was kind of out of it as well." He said, holding out his hand for her. She took it, lifting herself up. "Thanks..." She mumbled, dusting the dirt off of her cloathes. She looked at him, "I'm Sakura, I haven't seen you around here before. You must be new. What's your name?" She asked, tilting her head, curious.

The man chuckeld lightly, looking at her with jade eyes. "I'm Gaara, and yes, I am new." He said. Sakura smiled a little, pushing her hair behinde her ear. "Nice meeting you Gaara." She said, and turned to walk away.

Gaara grabbed her wrist quickly without thinking. She looked back, confusion in her eyes. "Yes, Gaara-san?" She asked. Gaara looked at her, and let go of her wrist, looking down. "I.. uh.. Don't know my way.. um around.." He said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

Sakura giggled, holding her hand out. "May I see your schedual?" She asked, looking at him with her bright green eyes.

Gaara pulled out a folded up peice pf paper, and handed it to her. He watched her as she looked over the schedual. She handed the paper back, looking at him. "We have every class together. I guess you could be my little puppy dog for a while." She smirked, turning around and walking off.

He looked at her, and followed behind silently. Sakura spotted Sasuke, with Karin under his arm, and glanced at her, then glanced at the guy beside her. His eyes showed anger for a second, then he looked away, being lost in the conversation.

_'This is gonna be one hell of an interesting day." _She thought, putting her earphones in her ear, turning on her iPod.

Gaara looked at were the music was playing, seeing as it was coming from Sakura, he was a little surprised. _'How can a girl who looks so bright, listen to such depressing, heavy stuff? Sakura.. this girl is different..' _He thought to himself.

"Wellp, were here." Sakura said, pulling her earphones out of her ear, looking at Gaara and walking into the classroom, and taking a seat at the back corner of the room. Gaara didn't know what he's suppose to do, but he followed after her, taking the seat beside her.

"Ahh, you like the back to, eh?" She said, looking down in her notebook, doddleing. He simply nodded his head, staring off into space. Sakura looked at him, then back to doodleing.

The rest of the day was pretty... fun. If you call getting into a fight, being suspended, and dropping her books every goddamn minute fun, yeah.

Sakura's gonna need to smoke a whole pack of cigaretts tonight.

* * *

CrimsionKariah: Yeah, it was short. I planned on writing later tonight, but I had an urge to write. I didn't know what character to put, so I put Gaara. This is a SasukeXSakura, but theres a slight GaaraXSakura, and SasukeXKarin. Hope your not mad. I'll write more as soon as I can! :]

~Kariah


End file.
